Punch-Out!! (Wii)
|genre = Sports |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings =ESRB:E10 |platforms = Wii |media = Wii Optical Disc |requirements = |input = Remote Nunchuck Balance Board }} is the title of the most recent game in the [[Punch-Out!! series|''Punch-Out!! series]]. It was developed by Canadian game developer Next Level Games, released on the Wii and published by Nintendo. It was first revealed at Nintendo's conference on October 2, 2008. It was released on May 18, 2009, but was released on May 16th at the Nintendo World Store launch party. In an interview on October 9, 2008, Charlie Scibetta, Senior Director of Corporate Communications for Nintendo of America, confirmed motion control will be used in this game. NES-style controls were also confirmed to be in the game. Boxers *Little Mac **Giga Mac (Only in Head-to-Head Mode) Minor Circuit *#3 Glass Joe *#2 Von Kaiser *#1 Disco Kid (debut) *Champion: King Hippo Major Circuit *#3 Piston Hondo *#2 Bear Hugger *#1 Great Tiger *Champion: Don Flamenco World Circuit *#4 Aran Ryan *#3 Soda Popinski *#2 Bald Bull *#1 Super Macho Man *Champion: Mr. Sandman Title Defense Once Mac becomes the champion, it's up to him to defend his title. All of the boxers he fought before will now challenge him for the title, with new moves and tricks, and are much harder to defeat. The "circuits" are split into World B, World A, and World S, containing the boxers from the Minor, Major, and World Circuits, respectively. Last Stand Mac's Last Stand is the "epilogue" of the game, simply put after the main Campaign. After beating TD Mr. Sandman, Little Mac decides to retire with a bang: fight every boxer he has ever faced in random, repeating order until he loses three times. It is likely that you will encounter Donkey Kong in this mode. If you lose 3 matches, Little Mac will lose his champion belt and retire. The game must then be started all over again from the beginning. If you manage to fight 10 opponents without losing, you unlock a toggled Exhibition setting called Champions Mode. In this mode, the red flashes a character makes when he is about to attack and the yellow flashes he makes when a star punch is available are gone, and any hit from an opponent is an Instant Knockdown. *Lord of Games: Donkey Kong Other characters *Doc Louis *Referee Trivia * This the first and currently, the only game to have most foreign characters speak different languages besides English. *When Mac loses the first time, Doc will tell him he can practice against his current opponent in Exhibition as a hologram that can not tire Mac or hurt him. *This is the first game in the Punch-Out!! series in 15 years, when Super Punch-Out!! was released. *If Mac loses to anyone in Career mode, the opponent's win record is increased (like if Mac loses to Glass Joe at least once, his record will go from 1-99 to 2-99) (though the opponent's record remains as the original in exhibition). This does not apply to Mac's last stand or Exhibition, however. * Princess Peach from the Mario series was initially planned to be an opponent in this game, though she was scrapped due to the possible negative reception that could stem from having violence against women in the game during development. * This is the first Punch-Out!! game to have a multiplayer mode. Credits :Production Team ::Programming: Erik Benediktson, Duane Bieber, Chris Deas, Scott Hansen, Bryce Holliday, Jonathan Kift, Gary Shaw, Andrew Top, Hewan Woolley, Jason Wylie ::Sound Design: Matt Harty, Scott McFadyen, Denise Ng ::Music of NES Punch-Out!! Arrangement and Additional Music Composition: Mike Peacock, Darren Radtke, Chad York ::Voice Acting: Christian Bernard (Glass Joe), Matt Harty (Little Mac), Riley Inge (Doc Louis, Mr. Sandman), Mike Inglehart (Super Macho Man), Horst Laxton (Von Kaiser), Donny Lucas (Disco Kid), Ihor Mota (Soda Popinski), Takashi Nagasako (Donkey Kong), Richard Newman (Bear Hugger), Juan Amador Pulido (Don Flamenco), Sumit Seru (Great Tiger), Kenji Takahashi (Piston Hondo), Stephen Webster (Aran Ryan), Erse Yagan (Bald Bull) ::Front End Design and Art: Paul Gill, Neil Singh ::Character Art: Darcy Patko, Jonathan Yao ::Environment Art: Anthony Leonati ::Special Effects: Aazim Khan ::Animation: Chris Auchter, Chris Colibaba, Seng Lau, Jeremy Mathiesen, Aric Norine, Dennis Pena, Cai Wen, Marie Wyatt ::Technical Art: Jonathan Snyder ::Concept Art: David Enciso, Anthony Iammarino, Nelson Garcia ::Game Design: Jamie Ip, Matt McTavish ::QA Management: Chris Cleroux, Jahn Myklebust ::QA: Chuck Boyle, Jeff Chong, Sam Kirvan, Michael Levesque, Sarah Mah ::Game Directors: Jason Carr, Mike Inglehart ::Technical Director: Tedd Streibel ::Art Director: Eddie Visser ::Audio Director: Chad York ::Producers: Jared Johnson, Ken Yeeloy ::Special Thanks: Audiokinetic, Inc., Jon Adkins (Technical Art), Albert Chau (Audio), Chris Cleroux (Design), Keith Hentschel (Programming), Bryce Holliday (Gameplay Direction), Kalvin Lyle (Art Direction), Reece Mills (Animation), Derek Stenning (Concept Art), Rob Sugama (Front End Art) ::Additional Work: David Bokan, Steven Brekelmans, Jung Chan, Mike Vlad Cora, Mike Cline, David Catlin, Noam Chitayat, Ryan Kemp, Andrew Osborne, Jim Randall, Jonathan Soh, Cody Watson, Owen Wiggins, Rob Willock :Next Level Games ::CEO: Douglas Tronsgard ::President: Eric Randall ::Studio General Manager: Edoardo de Martin ::PR Coordinator: Pam Saunders ::Office Manager: Megumi Asakawa ::HR Coordinators: Karen Chan, Elisabeth Kleckner, Melodie Li ::IT: Trevor Clark, Simon Roscoe ::Receptionist: Jenny Thiessen :Nintendo ::Executive Producer: Satoru Iwata ::Producer: Kensuke Tanabe ::Assistant Producer: Risa Tabata ::Supervisors: Genyo Takeda, Shigeru Miyamoto ::Coordination: Yuji Ichijo, Akiya Sakamoto ::Coordination Assistant: Toshihiko Okamoto ::Graphic Supervisors: Yusuke Nakano, Tsuyoshi Watanabe ::Title Logo Art: Ryo Koizumi ::Storyboard: Naoki Mori ::Music of NES Punch-Out!!: Kenji Yamamoto ::Technical Support: Hironobu Kakui, Takehiro Oyama ::UI Supervisors: Miyako Nishio, Tomoko Ichikawa ::Special Thanks: Makoto Wada, Takumi Kawagoe, Atsushi Watanabe, Tomoaki Kuroume, Digital Media Lab, Inc., Super Mario Club :Nintendo of America ::Project Development: Todd Buechele ::Business Development: Minoru Fukuda, Tom Prata ::NOA Localization: Leslie Swan, Nate Bihldorff, Kevin Sullivan, Gema Almoguera, Joanie Grenader, Cesar Perez ::NOA Marketing Support: Jeff Miller, Chiko Bird ::NOA Product Testing: Masayasu Nakata, Kyle Hudson, Eric Bush, Sean Egan, Arnold A. Myers II, Pat Wells, Teresa Lillygren, Nicko Gonzalez de Santiago, Valeria Soares ::Special Thanks: Mindy Bannan, Devon Pritchard :Nintendo of Europe ::Additional Coordination: Jan Hennig, Jesús Ángel Rodríguez Gago :All rights, including the copyrights of Game, Scenario, Music and Program, reserved y NINTENDO. External Links *[http://punchout.nintendo.com/ Official Punch-Out!! Website] *Wii Balance Board Tutorial (Note: The Punch-Out website was discontinued, and the video was taken down.) Category:Games Category:Video games